1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body vibration-damping control device for controlling drive torque to restrain the sprung mass behavior of a vehicle body estimated based on input information during travel.
2. Background Information
In the past, a vehicle body vibration-damping control device has been known in which drive torque is controlled to correct the drive torque so as to stabilize sprung mass behavior (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-264628).